


循环的夜

by Appleee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 多年前的。





	循环的夜

*  
整座房子处在繁茂的森林中，为了隐蔽被刷成和森林同样茂密的绿色。从远处看也确实是看不清什么。

男人最喜欢在房顶的天台上向下眺望，那里留有一处没有围墙的地方，什么都没有，就这样空空荡荡的。抬头看到的是一层一层云块叠出的天空，像是断层一般。浓密的看不清真实的东西，低头是呼啸而过的风。坐在这个地方的早晨能看到这个世界上最灿烂的的日出，晚上是最美的夕阳，直到夜幕下灿烂的银河系。只要在这儿，他能难得的让脑子空空荡荡的，不去想任何事和任何人。只是时间不给他太多这样的机会。

*  
整个左手都皮开肉绽，然后鲜血不停通过透过雪白细嫩的皮肤能看到的青色脉络向下流，他低头舔了舔被子弹穿过的伤口，突然上扬嘴角，笑的像个孩子。

“......我一直在等待这一刻。”他说。

*  
[入江正一房间中那台几十年前生产的夏普小电视机上放着一朵干枯的白兰花。]

*  
“哟，今天的天气不错啊，出去喝几杯吧。”拥有健壮身体的同事敲门后进入入江正一的办公室将材料放在桌上，顺便拍了拍入江正一的背，转身。入江正一被这力道一拍脸就趴到了桌上，发出‘嗵’的一声。男人回头笑了笑说“唉，你这小子....到底是为什么会当上警视正呢。虽说在某些方面很天才。”

入江正一也不好意思地摸了摸头，将歪了的眼镜重新戴好，是啊，到底是为什么呢？连他自己也不知道。高中快毕业的时候，姐姐一个朋友到家中来玩，坐在沙发上一直盯着他看了很久，最后竟说出‘你很适合当警察，请以后一定要成为警察！’这种话。她按住自己的双肩，眼神异常坚定，大学毕业他参加考试并且合格，还真就成为警察。经过五年后荣升为警视正。虽说如此，在周围人眼中他的威信度完全不足，就像是刚才那个男人的情况，每天都发生。

“紧急情况......”

入江正一不顾众人反对率先独自冲进这个空旷无人的工厂，他举着手枪穿过了门缝，第一眼看到的就是这个悠然自得地在工厂中类似闲逛着的银发男人，他时不时停下，又或者自娱自乐地跳几段踢踏舞，入江正一的突然闯入让他露出类似于惊讶的申请。在看了入江正一一眼后，却也只是将双手插在米色大衣的口袋里，银铃般的笑声从嘴中泄出。他说现在的警察竟让这种乳臭未干的孩子打头阵还真是懦弱的一群人呐。入江正一皱了皱眉，举着上膛手枪没有丝毫抖动，只是对准银发男人。他一刻也不敢放松，因为这可是警局通缉很久连续杀人事件的嫌疑人。

“怎么了，不如开枪试试吧。”银发男人向前走了两步，睁开紫色眸子。

月光透过工厂上方的窗户缝隙中照了进来，工厂一半黑暗一半银亮，空气中每一丝每一丝浮尘都成为虚无缥缈的颜色。男人眼里射出尖锐的视线，带着些戏谑。奇怪燥热感从入江正一的下身向上蔓延，腹部传来丝丝抽痛。僵持很久他按下了扳机，射中了什么。枪声在工厂里回荡，嗡鸣声就好的像在弹三角钢琴时按下琴键后琴槌敲击琴弦的声音透过响板传出来，如果心是一种乐器，它颤抖发出的也可能是同样的声音吧。

说实话入江正一从未对人开过|枪，他尽可能不使用任何暴|力行为就将人带回警署，但是这次不行。伏击的人听到枪声全部冲进工厂，光是银发男人的左手臂就被十几发子弹打中可能已经整个贯穿。男人感觉到穿在里面的白色衬衣被血水浸透，贴在皮肤上。血腥味在几百米外都能清晰地闻到。

“......我一直在等待这一刻。”他说。世界变得很安静。

入江正一下意识向前走去，脚步缓慢，藏青色瞳孔停滞在放大的那一刻，蕴满了会落下来的东西。几秒时间被拉成几百帧的影像，入江正一想拉住向后倒下去的男人，却错过那一秒。

张扬的紫色刺青面对着被水泥屋顶挡住的天空，他在微笑。

——"Bible" having saying in the world not returning go after most is engaged in three pieces: The arrow spurting from , the words telling and the chance losing.

——圣经上说世上最追不回来的有三件事：射出的箭、说出的话和失去的机会。

*  
入江正一和往常一样走路回家。在昏暗的路灯下他抬起头看了看天空，有一只青色的气球。一个银发紫眸的孩子从他身旁跑过。

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前的。


End file.
